Chef's Little Problem
by Slendie258
Summary: Chef has a little problem, and he needs Duncan to fix it. Also contains, Scott, Brick, Noah and a crazy Trent. Rated M for scarring material and sexual content.


Chef had a problem, a problem in which he needed someone else to take care of. He needed... Duncan. The juvenile criminal was the only thing Chef needed and wanted right now, because Chef had a raging erection thanks to naked images he had sourced of Duncan from a porn magazine which had sourced them from Gwen's room by Sierra who had stalked the delivery from Desire's Rock Your Socks Off, Sierra then requested photos of Cameron and Cody making out, they had yet to get back to her on that. Now Chef's mind had wondered off, he felt his problem shrinking, but once his mind had come back on Duncan, he felt it grow again, in both mind and in his pants.

Chef had had enough; he needed to fix this problem and he needed to do it now. He grabbed his jacket and walked downstairs where Scott was lounging on the couch half naked watching porn on his laptop.

"Hey farm boy!" Chef called to the ginger who turned to him,

"What, I'm trying to get hard here," Scott replied harshly to the chef,

"I need to borrow your tractor," the older man said to Scott who smirked,

"Fine, but, you have to shift me first, this porno with DJ is boring, he's just fainting over and over, you would've thought he never saw a penis before, I mean he has one right?" Scott went on as Chef scratched his head,

"Um, me and his mom didn't want to scare him so he has never seen his own penis, we always blindfolded him before he ever took his pants off," Chef explained, "Didn't want to hurt his innocence, now come on, I need to leave so let me just screw you now," Chef was impatient, he needed his relief, and Scott could over suppress it for so long, he needed the tractor.

"Good, now to do this right, I need, seven candles, a Courtney doll, you know so I can destroy it for drawing me like a rat." Scott explained his plans, "Oh and also I need a marker pen so I can pretend I have abs, it makes me feel hotter, then I'll shift you and you can have my tractor." Scott then proceeded to write Chef the list of items he needed, which he needed reminding of what they were because he suddenly became retarded and couldn't remember anything.

* * *

So Chef had gained all the items he needed, but was then forced to watch Scott sacrifice the Courtney doll, (after having to be reminded of the ritual) and also draw abs on rather childishly, along with a smiley face over his belly button, so he could use it to talk to people. Chef then finally shifted Scott.

Finally, Scott relinquished the keys to his tractor to Chef's care. Chef then stormed out of his house only to see that he had forgotten his clothes, but only once he had started the tractor and journeyed a couple of roads to his destination thus, Chef did not feel like turning around. Trent was walking out into the road when Chef came speeding past and hit the guitarist. Trent then got out from under the tractor and glared at Chef,

"HIT ME BABY EIGHT MORE TIMES!" He screamed/sung at Chef who obliged after putting in earplugs to drown out the sounds of Trent's moans as Chef hit him. The nine-obsessed teen then climbed into the passenger seat of Scott's tractor and began to strip in front of Chef until he was butt naked, much like Chef. Trent then sat on Chef's lap, rubbing his muscular thighs.

Unfortunately for Chef, Trent then gained an uncontrollable urge to have sex and Chef being the closest person there, was forced to have sex with Trent while driving, nine times. Once he had done, Trent crawled onto the roof of the car and began to preach to civilians about the ninth religion. Some people then began doing things nine times, such as one they walked into someone, they then had to repeat the same thing eight more times. Some however, called the police and reported Trent for indecent exposure.

And so Chef was driving along at twice the normal speed limit in a tractor while cops chased him around the surrounding area. Trent was still preaching on the roof of the tractor, somehow still staying on the vehicle with impressive balance. After turning a sharp corner, a thump was heard as a teen in camo rolled over the windshield and onto the roof where Trent was preaching, he then saw the teen and pulled him up, hugging him tightly.

"Hello Brickkkkk," he smiled cheerfully as the teen looked at him happily as well,

"Hello Trenttttt," he said before looking where he was and wet his pants. "Mommy," he whimpered before fainting; he almost fell off the tractor which was moving at nearly one hundred and fifty miles an hour. However, Trent saved him by jumping on him. This caused Brick to wake up, the first thing he saw being Trent's naked body over his. He was turned on now. Luckily for Brick, Trent got a sex urge again and they had sex nine times of the roof of the tractor while Chef drove to Duncan's house.

* * *

Chef finally reached Duncan's apartment, he then broke open the door to see Duncan and Noah making out in Duncan's couch. Both boys seemed either unaware or didn't care of the sudden intrusion.

"JUVENILE!" Chef called which scared Duncan as he stared, very scared at the big man who had just broke into his home, naked.

"Chef, why have you broke into my home naked?" Duncan asked,

"I have a problem and I need you to fix it," Chef said gesturing to his penis.

"Can't you see I'm busy," Duncan whined, pointing to Noah who seemed a little uninterested,

"Duncan, no offence, but I got bored about an hour ago when you had your orgasm and you haven't got hard since, how am I meant to get turned on when you aren't turned on." Noah pointed out as Duncan sighed before Chef picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Come on, I have Trent and Brick having sex on the roof of Scott's tractor so I kinda wanna return it before something weird happens," Chef explained to Duncan who just looked at the floor.

"Can we hurry up, I need to call Courtney, Zoey and Gwen to see if any of them will take me back." Duncan whined while being thrown into the passenger side of the tractor by Chef. Chef then proceeded to jump into the driver's side and sped off back towards his house.

* * *

Once arriving he gave the keys back to Scott after telling him about Brick and Trent. Scott then went to watch them. Chef then picked up Duncan and threw him onto the bed. His erection strained harder then it ever had before as he undressed the juvenile delinquent. Duncan was also sporting a boner as Chef undressed him. Chef and Duncan then began to make love through-out the night, fixing Chef's little problem.

* * *

Do I have a clue what I just wrote? NOPE! Was it shit? YEP! Well, I can write like a boss, this was inspired by, RedEyedWarrior, and my own mind (always changing, never focused on one thing for longer than two minutes) I call this the first of many, Slendie is sleep deprived so writes crazy stuffs fics.

I feel Chef is a very underrated character who I found hard to write, and well, basically this was like a bonobo monkey tribe, Sex Sex Sex! :p oh and a weird Trent, just don't judge me when I'm tired and read and review :P.


End file.
